wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The timeline through the years of The Wiggles. 1991 *The Wiggles - January, February 1991 *Get Ready to Wiggle music video - July 1991 *Dorothy The Dinosaur music video - December 1991 *Dorothy the Dinosaur makes her debut 1992 *Phillip Leaves The Band *The Wiggles get Different Color Shirts so kids can recognize them each *Henry the Octopus makes his debut *Here Comes A Song - April 1992 *Uncle Noah's Ark music video *Jeff's Sleeping Skit makes its debut *The Wiggles on Play School - May 1992 *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert - December 1992 1993 *Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate - August 1993 *Wiggle Time - September 1993 *Captain Feathersword makes his debut 1994 *Yummy Yummy (album) - March 1994 *Yummy Yummy (video) - October 1994 1995 *The Wiggles now have a Big Red Car they can drive around with *Big Red Car (album) - February 1995 *Big Red Car (video) - September 1995 *Wags the Dog makes his debut 1996 *Wake Up Jeff (album) - April 1996 *Wake Up Jeff! (video) - August 1996 *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (album) - September 1996 1997 * The Wiggles Movie - June 1997 *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - July 1997 1998 *Wiggle Time (re-recording) - January 1998 *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) - January 1998 *Toot Toot! (album) - February 1998 *The Wiggles begin touring New Zealand - March 1998 *TV Series 1 *Mister Moose's Fun Time - August 1998 *Toot Toot! - October 1998 * The Wiggly Big Show - October 1998 *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland - December 1998 1999 *TV Series 2 *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video - May 1999 2000 *Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate Video - May 2000 *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World - July 2000 2001 *Wiggly TV - March 2001 * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party - June 2001 *Yule Be Wiggling - October 2001 2002 *Wiggly Safari - June 2002 *Wiggle Bay - September 2002 *TV Series 3 2003 *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - January 2003 * Space Dancing - March 2003 *Top of the Tots - December 2003 2004 *Cold Spaghetti Western - August 2004 *Santa's Rockin'! - November 2004 2005 *TV Series 4 *Live Hot Potatoes - March 2005 *Sailing Around the World - September 2005 * Here Comes the Big Red Car - December 2005 2006 *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! - June 2006 *Splish Splash Big Red Boat - June 2006 *TV Series 5 *Racing to the Rainbow - September 2006 *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA - August 2006 2007 *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - March 2007 *Getting Strong! - May 2007 *Pop Go The Wiggles - September 2007 2008 *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - June 2008 *Sing a Song of Wiggles - September 2008 *TV Series 6 2009 *The Wiggles Go Bananas! - March 2009 *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! - June 2009 *Hot Poppin' Popcorn - September 2009 2010 *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles - March 2010 *Let's Eat - September 2010 2011 *Ukulele Baby! - March 2011 *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! - June 2011 (The Wiggles Celebrate 20 Years of Wiggling in this video) *It's Always Christmas With You - November 2011 2012 *Surfer Jeff - June 2012 *Celebration! - September 2012 2013 *Taking Off! - March 2013 *Furry Tales - June 2013 *TV Series 7 *Pumpkin Face - October 2013 *Go Santa Go! - December 2013 2014 *TV Series 8 *Apples and Bananas - March 2014 *Wigglehouse - June 2014 *Wake up, Lachy! *Emma's Bowtiful Day 2015 * Rock & Roll Preschool - March 2015 * Emma! (From The Wiggles) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Category:Browse Category:Evolutions